Just Like the Old Days
by HuntressRaven
Summary: When Sterling approaches Maggie for a job that requires her skills of verifying art, she promptly turns him down because she feels he'd only use her. But she can't deny the fact that she may find him attractive. It's just business right?
1. An old acquaintance

**Chapter 1: An old acquaintance **

Maggie glanced around the elegant lobby of an old theatre that was bought and restored by a wealthy business man. She was hired to oversee the fine art that was being installed. She was in her element being surrounded by priceless artwork that had just been shipped for the reopening of the theater.

"Dr. Collins," a gentleman called to her.

Maggie turned around and looked at the middle age man as he approached her. She smiled and met him halfway.

"Mr. Ivanovo," Maggie said.

"Erick, please no need to be so formal," the dark haired man said. "I must say when they said you were a master at what you do I could not believe at first, but now I am amazed."

Maggie glanced around the theater and stared at the Russian art that was being installed to the grand lobby. She turned back to the owner of the theater as he stood with pride.

"You must come to the gala next week. We are celebrating the opening of the theatre. And I wish to introduce you to other possible clients."

"I would love that." Maggie smiled.

"Good, I will have my people call your people. And thank you very much for helping to create this dream." Erick grabbed her hand and kissed it. "If you need me I shall be up in the office."

Maggie gave a nod and he stepped away from her. She went back to work and helped fix the painting being hung. She was deep in her work as she examined the grandeur of the grand lobby. The chandelier gave off a glow that showed off the master pieces on the wall.

The one thing Maggie never knew was that she was about to get a visit from an old acquaintance who was interested in the owner of the theater. And he was about to offer her a job that coincide with the one she was currently working on.

She returned to her office to pick up some plans for another client. She was greeted by her young secretary.

"Nina, I need you to call the museum and schedule an appointment with the director. I am going to the take the French artifact exhibit after all." Maggie said.

"Dr. Collins, there's a gentleman in your office," Nina stepped in front of Maggie.

Maggie stopped short and wrinkled her brow. Her secretary seemed a little nervous about who sat in her office.

"What does this gentleman look like?" Maggie asked with curiosity.

"Three piece suit, short brown hair." Nina looked at Maggie.

Maggie nodded and bit her lower lip.

"English accent?"

"Yes," Nina said.

Maggie nodded and stepped around the young woman. She walked to her office and opened the door and stopped short. He turned and looked at her and with his usual cocky smirk and hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Maggie," he greeted her

Maggie stood straight and shut her office door. "Hello, Jim."

"Quite a nice office," Sterling said.

"What are you doing here, Jim?" Maggie asked.

He walked towards her and caught her gaze.

"I've come to offer you a job," Sterling said. "Official Interpol business of course."

Maggie looked at him and shook her head. She walked around him to her desk and lifted some folders.

"I can't help you, Jim." Maggie swept up her files.

"It will be like the old times."

Maggie glanced up and stared out the large window. She glanced over at him as he stood there. She turned and faced him as he stood there. She couldn't deny the fact that his very presence sent chills up her spin. His well dressed nature with a week old beard made him look distinguished and rough at the same time.

"What's the job?" Maggie asked.

"What you do best, Maggie, verify art." Sterling walked towards her. "There was a shipment of Russian art that had been recently shipped here."

"The only art that was shipped here recently was cleared by customs, what does Interpol what with Russian art?" Maggie leaned against her desk.

"Are you sure it's the real art?" Sterling walked around her office and stared at the pictures that were from the old days.

He lifted a picture of her and Nate and Maggie folded her arms as she watched him snoop.

"It's not the art that we're after it's what else was shipped with it that raised alert." Sterling turned to her. "The art is a cover."

Maggie walked over and took the picture from his hand. He smirked a little and walked from the shelf. She lightly sighed and followed the wandering man as he seemed to be looking for something.

"Are you interested?" Sterling asked.

"Are you baiting me, Jim?" Maggie asked.

Sterling leaned against her desk and looked at Maggie. He slightly tilted his head and chuckled a little. Obvious there was a slight tension since the last time they saw each over two years ago. He was the insurance investigator for a missing Fabersha Egg, which he felt retrieving the egg first was more important than clearing her name. And used Nate's team to do the heavy lifting.

"Why me?" Maggie asked. "Am I a pawn in your game, Jim?"

"Oh, Maggie, that hurts," Sterling said. "I wouldn't use you like Nate does. I promise this is strictly just verifying and a little snooping here and there."

"I knew it!" Maggie snapped.

Maggie walked to the door and opened it for him.

"Please leave, Jim," Maggie said.

He pushed off her desk and walked with such confidence. He stopped and pulled out a white card. He looked at her and presented the card.

"If you change your mind, Maggie, call me." Sterling walked past her. "Good to see you again. I look forward to hearing from you because I know you will call."

"Don't be so confident, Jim." Maggie shut the door hard.

She tossed his card in the trash and shook her head. There was nothing that Jim Sterling could say to convince her in taking a job like the one he offered. She leaned against her desk and stared out the window. He was everything that a man shouldn't be in her eyes, but at the same time she couldn't help to admire his perseverance in doing his job.

Maggie shook her head and cursed under her breath. He always found away to get to her and maybe despite his blind confidence and that cocky little smirk on his face, there was something more beneath the façade.


	2. Acting On Impulse

**Chapter 2: Acting on Impulse **

Maggie walked into the large lobby of the five star hotel. She glanced around and saw the restaurant and walked towards it. The hostess glanced up at her and smiled.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone. Jim Sterling," Maggie said.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Sterling is already here." The young woman said.

She led the way to the table and Maggie glanced around the elegant dining room. The walls were painted with a golden colored paint accented with the elegant silk curtains. The table cloths matched the elegant green curtains with white cloth napkins. She glanced forward and saw Sterling already indulging on the amber liquid of his favorite drink, Scotch.

"Hello, Jim." Maggie stood there and looked at him.

"Hello, Maggie." He stood up and pulled out her chair for her.

She undid her coat and he slipped it off her shoulders and laid it over the chair next to her. She gave a smile and took a seat as he stood there.

"Thank you, Jim." She looked at him being a gentleman.

That was one quality that he offered that she liked about him. He ignored his pompous attitude to pull out a chair or hold a door for a woman. She glanced down at the menu and flipped it open.

"Would you care for a drink?" the waiter approached their table.

"The house wine." Maggie smiled.

"No, Scotch?" Sterling remarked.

Maggie gave a slight smirk and glanced down at the menu to see what she would want. Her gaze glanced over at him as he let his eyes glance around the room. She folded her menu and cleared her throat.

"Who are you looking for, Jim?" Maggie asked.

Sterling glanced over at her and smirked.

"A habit I can't seem to break," Sterling remarked. "Scanning the room for potential crooks."

"Paranoid?" Maggie remarked.

"No, just paying attention, Maggie." Sterling leaned forward.

Maggie sighed and lifted the menu back up. Her gaze shifted left to right as she read the menu, but her gaze floated over the edge of the menu to look at him. His 'paying attention' had never been this intense and she had known him long enough to know that.

"There's someone you are looking for that deals with your case," Maggie remarked.

Sterling looked over at her and chuckled as he reached for his Scotch. She watched how casually he sipped the beverage like it was just an ordinary drink. He had mastered how to even make drinking a distinguishing trait of his.

The waiter placed her glass of wine on the table before asking if they were ready to order. Maggie stared at the menu and asked for a couple of minutes.

"What does this job entail?" Maggie finally asked.

"I don't discuss cases in a public place," Sterling said.

"Then what do you discuss?" Maggie looked at him.

He wasn't a very open man and what they have discussed in the past remained just where it belonged. She glanced out towards the window that they sat next to. She watched as the evening traffic became less and less as time slipped by.

"We'll talk about business in private. I don't believe my job should be revealed here in public," Sterling remarked

Maggie glanced at Sterling and shook her head. He wanted to keep his identity a secret in case he did have to go undercover. She glanced around the hotel and back at Sterling.

"You aren't alone on this job are you?" she asked.

"I never go in alone." Sterling rubbed his chin. "I have my loyal team to help with anything that may come our way."

Sterling leaned back as he grabbed the Scotch. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip before returning her gaze back to the menu.

"Are you ready?" the waiter came back.

Maggie glanced up at Sterling as he gave a nod. She turned to the young waiter and nodded.

"Yes, I'll take the Parmesan Chicken." Maggie folded her menu and handed it to the waiter.

"I'll have the same," Sterling ordered.

Maggie looked at him as he handed his menu to the waiter. She raised the glass of wine to her lips. Her gaze drifted around the dining room as other guests started to come in for a much later dinner. She saw young couples and admired their happiness. She could remember a time that she was once happily married, but all that changed.

"I believe it has been awhile since the last time we've done this," Sterling said breaking her concentration on the guests.

Maggie turned back to him as he leaned forward. "What is that?"

"Dinner as colleagues, friends," Sterling said staring at her.

She lifted her glass to her lips. It had been awhile, if she needed a friend outside her duties as a wife and mother he had been there. And when her divorce happened there was no one better to call than Sterling. He encouraged her to just spread her wings after the divorce was final.

"After Nate and I got divorced, we had dinner," Maggie remarked.

Sterling nodded and Maggie leaned forward as she got comfortable again with him. He wasn't always a self serving bastard back in those days. She admired him for the confidence that he always had trailed behind him.

As dinner continued, Maggie felt herself become more relaxed with him. She ignored the fact that maybe the wine helped a little. But she also found he was loosening up after a couple of glasses of Scotch. Their conversation was small, but it was pleasant. And perhaps if someone looked over at their table they wouldn't see colleagues, but old friends killing time.

As dessert followed Sterling had loosened his tie a little. He had become less formal and Maggie liked the man he was. He was putting his guard down, but perhaps that was the alcohol that took control.

The waiter came with another glass of wine and Scotch for them and Sterling asked for the bill. He leaned back and looked at Maggie.

"If you don't have to rush home right away, I'll show you the file." Sterling looked at her.

Maggie reached for her phone and checked the time.

"Maybe just a quick look, it's nearly nine thirty. I have to be at the office tomorrow early so I can look over some plans from the museum." Maggie looked at him.

"I can give you a run through and tomorrow we'll go over the rest at your office," Sterling said.

Maggie gave a nod and Sterling gave smile before placing the tip on the table. They both got up and Maggie grabbed her coat. She looked at Sterling as he glanced around the room before turning to her.

"The files are upstairs in my room," Sterling said.

Maggie nodded and followed him out the restaurant. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly answered a text before slipping it back into his pocket. He glanced at her and she smiled a little.

Sterling held the elevator door for her and a young couple that eagerly jumped on. Maggie smiled as he slipped past them and stood beside her. She watched as the young couple held hands and just enjoyed the company of one another. They glanced over at them and smiled.

"We just got married," the young woman said.

"Congratulations," Maggie replied with delight.

"How long have you two been together?" the young woman remarked.

Maggie glanced at Sterling as he looked over curiously. Maggie smiled a little and just as she was about to say something, Sterling gently wrapped his arm around her waist. She glanced at him slightly surprised.

"We've been together for two years, but we've known each other for much longer. Isn't that right, darling?" Sterling leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"All good relationships start off as friends," Maggie replied.

"That's wonderful!" the young woman said.

Maggie glanced at Sterling as he smirked a little.

"Don't be so modest, Maggie," Sterling whispered in her ear.

She felt a warmth kiss her cheek and looked at him. It was strange to seeing Sterling act so impulsive.

The ding of the elevator made her sigh with relief as the young couple got off. She looked at Sterling as he looked forward. He acted as though nothing happened and it was all part of his job.

"I am responsible for your safety," Sterling remarked. "And I will keep you safe while you work with Interpol."

Maggie let her coat hang over her arms. She slightly bit her lip as they rode in silence. He did not explain further being that he did not discuss business in public.

They walked down to his room and Sterling slipped the key into the lock. He stepped to the side and let her in first. He followed behind her and Maggie glanced at him.

"Are you going to explain what just happened in the elevator?" she asked.

"Shortly," Sterling answered.

She watched as he folded his suit coat over his arm and walked further into the room. She followed and glanced around the suite that he was staying in. She stared at the nicely furnished living area and the kitchenette to her left.

"A suite," she said.

"Comfort on a case is a necessity." Sterling smiled. "A drink?"

"Maybe just one," Maggie said. "I'm surprised they put you up in such a nice place."

"I upgraded." Sterling pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge. "I tend to use what miles I have to upgrade."

Maggie smiled and walked around the suite. She took a seat at the table and Sterling handed her a plastic hotel cup.

"Afraid no wine glass with the hotel logo on it."

"This will do just fine, Jim." Maggie smiled as she took the glass.

He walked off for a moment and returned carrying a file. He sat down beside her and placed the red file down. Her gaze glanced at the folded with the Interpol logo on it. Sterling flipped it open and Maggie stared at a list of people.

"So, explain to me what just happened in the elevator first," Maggie said.

"The young man was a member of a Russian syndicate."

"How do you know?" Maggie asked.

Sterling flipped through the file and pulled out a list of names with pictures. Maggie glanced at the list and pictures seeing the young man. Maggie glanced over at him and leaned back in the chair. She took a sip of wine and Sterling began to read her into what the case entailed.

"I will keep you on close surveillance," Sterling said. "You will not be alone in the theater when you are doing business with Erick Ivanovo."

Maggie nodded and looked at him as he reached across to turn back a page. She could smell the lingering smell of his sharp cologne mixed with the smell of Scotch. It was a familiar smell to her and she found it intoxicating. But she was desperately trying to avoid the temptations that were unfolding before her.

"Erick has a gala in a week to celebrate the reopening of the old theater; he wants to showcase the art that will be on display."

She looked at Sterling to see a slight surprise in his eyes when she mentioned Ivanovo by his first name.

"Very informal with a client, are we now?" Sterling remarked.

"He is very laid back." Maggie looked at him.

"Just be careful just how laid back he is," Sterling warned her. "Don't get sucked into his pleasantries."

Maggie nodded and took a sip of the wine. He turned back to the file and explained further and Maggie listened intently to what Sterling had to say about it.

After awhile they moved their discussion onto the couch.

"What if you come with me tomorrow," Maggie suggested. "As my assistant?"

"Don't you have one of those?"

"Nina is secretary. Which by the way when you came to my office earlier today she seemed nervous about something." Maggie looked at Sterling.

He paused for a moment and rubbed his chin.

"I did notice that."

"Do you think she knows who you are?"

"I didn't give anything away. I asked about you that was it and I told her I'd wait in your office."

Maggie looked at him and shrugged.

"Just don't mention anything," Sterling said.

"Just meet me tomorrow at the theater and stay away from the office. I'm sure she just is deathly afraid of you."

Sterling smirked at her sarcasm. She glanced over at the second glass of wine she had polished off. She couldn't possibly drive back, but it was getting late and she had plenty to focus on tomorrow morning.

"I should be heading home." Maggie looked at him.

"Of course." Sterling stood up.

He put his hand out to help her up. She reached for it and Sterling helped her stand. Despite what was best to wait a little longer and sober up enough, Maggie wanted to leave and get home.

"Are you going to be alright, Maggie?" Sterling asked.

She nodded and grabbed her coat from off the chair. He took her coat and helped her with it. She turned and buttoned it up. She looked at him as he stood there.

"You look tired, Jim. You should get some rest," Maggie remarked as she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry, I've gone days without sleep and been fine." Sterling gave a smile.

She sighed and walked towards the door. He reached for the door knob and opened the door a little. She looked at him as he turned back to her.

"Have a good night, Maggie," Sterling said.

"I will, see you tomorrow." Maggie walked out the door.

He shut the door behind her and she sighed. Maggie started down the hall and stopped realizing she had forgotten her purse. She walked back and just as she was about to knock the door opened.

"Forgot something?" Sterling remarked.

Maggie smiled. "Apparently I have. It has been one of those days."

Sterling chuckled. "Let's just don't make it one of those weeks."

Maggie smiled as Sterling handed her the black clutch purse. She reached for it and looked at him. They stood there for a moment and Maggie sighed. She tucked the purse under her arm and acted on impulse.

Maggie reached up and kissed Sterling directly on the lips. He stepped back and they stumbled back into his room. He pulled away and looked her. She placed her hand on her lips shocked she even did that.

"I'm sorry, Jim," she whispered.

She started to go out the door, but before she could fully walk out, Sterling grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her away from it and pulled her towards him. She stumbled into his arms and he kissed her.


	3. The Morning After

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

The morning's light was muffled to a dim glow around the blackout curtains that were in the bedroom of the suite. Maggie only woke from the sound sleep because of a dull chime of her phone in the distance. She instinctively stirred to reach for it, but found the annoy chime wasn't close by. Her hand stumbled across the bedside table to knock the phone off the receiver. She slowly glanced around to see what fell only to find that the landline was not her phone.

Maggie felt her heart drop into her chest as she clenched the sheets around her. She sat up and looked about the poorly lit room to realize it was not in her own apartment. Her eyes slowly looked over to the sleeping form beside her. She covered her face and groaned in the palms of her hands realizing what had happened. It all came back to her like a fleeting dream.

Now she was stranded in bed seeing the trail of clothing lying on the floor out of reach. She glanced over at Sterling as he rested peacefully not realizing what the morning would bring. She leaned against the head board of the bed and waited for him to wake up. There hope though that maybe he would stay asleep and she could quickly dress and slip out.

Her gaze glanced at him again and Maggie sighed. Something made her stay until he did wake up. She closed her eyes as she just sat there wondering whatever made her suddenly act on impulse.

As the morning light became more aggressive and pierced the darkness in the room Maggie had fallen back asleep only to be awakened by a soft touch on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned a little.

"Maggie," his voice gently whispered.

Maggie's eyes snapped open as she realized whose hand it was. She glanced over and looked at him already dressed for the day.

"Jim," she said.

"I would suggest you take a shower and dress for the day. Your secretary called and Erick Ivanovo called." Sterling sat down on the edge of the bed.

Maggie nodded and Sterling reached over and handed her the cotton robe. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Business as usual," he whispered in her ear.

Maggie sighed as she took the robe. He got up and walked out the room and shut the door giving her privacy. She slipped the cotton robe with the hotel logo embroidered on it. She walked to the trail of clothing and collected her clothing that led to bed. She walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Once she was dressed and put her hair up she walked out the room and looked at Sterling. He slipped his suit coat on and adjusted the collar of his dress shirt. She walked casually in his direction and presented her coat.

"I'll see you at the theater," Sterling said.

He walked her to the door and opened it. She gave a nod and walked out the door with nothing else to be said. Maggie felt as though she was doing the walk of shame. And perhaps she was without a formal goodbye.

She leaned against the wall by the elevator as she waited for it. She reached for her phone and called her secretary telling her she was running really late.

The ding of the elevator sounded and Maggie pushed off the wall. A few guests walked off and she ignored them as she stepped into the elevator. Her hand pressed the lobby button and she leaned back.

Her head was pounding and the expression of disappointment read clearly on her face. But of course what did she expect from being impulsive? Maggie rubbed her forehead to easy the unwanted pain that knocked hard on it.

When she got down she gave the valet her ticket and waited for her card. She buttoned her black coat and glanced around listening to the sounds of the bustling city.

"Dr. Collins," someone called her.

Maggie looked over and saw Erick standing by a black car. He smiled at her and walked in her direction.

"Hello," Maggie said.

He swept her hand into his and raised it to his lips. "Such a pleasure to see you out and about. Are you staying at the Royal?"

Maggie shook her head. "I was meeting a client here for breakfast. I was going to call and tell you I would be running a little behind."

"It is not a problem. I was just picking up a friend and investor of the theater from here." Erick smiled. "Perhaps you would not mind possibly having a late lunch with me so I can talk to you about what other displays I want?"

Maggie gave a nod. "No not at all. Just call my office and Nina will pass the message to me."

"Ah, Mr. Ivanovo," a familiar voice came from behind.

She saw Erick turn his attention and give a nod. She turned and looked at Sterling as he stood there. He did not acknowledge her until Erick introduced her.

"Mr. Markevich, I was just about to come in. I just bumped into this lovely lady. Dr. Collins, this is one of my main investors for the restoration of the theater Mr. Markevich."

Maggie turned to him and he gave a nod. "A pleasure."

"A pleasure to meet you." Maggie reached out her hand.

Sterling smirked a little and lifted Maggie's hand up.

"Erick, I have to say, you have a good taste in women," Sterling remarked.

Erick laughed a little. "You're mistaken, Dr. Collins is just working on the display at the theater. Which I would have to say you must come by so you can see what your money is doing."

Sterling looked at Maggie as he still had her hand.

"I believe I have other things to discuss with you. But that is why you are here." Sterling let Maggie's hand slip from his. "Dr. Collins, again it was a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps we'll see more of one another as you work with Erick here."

"I'm sure we will." Maggie gave a weak smile.

"I shall see you soon, Dr. Collins." Erick raised her hand and kissed it.

Maggie smiled and nodded. She quickly glanced over at Sterling as he stood straight. He glanced at Erick and Maggie stepped away from them.

She took her keys from the valet and got into her car. She fixed her review mirror and looked at Erick and Sterling as they conducted business.

Later Maggie made her way to the theater to meet with Erick. She walked around the lobby and admired the artwork that was breath taking. She walked up the grand stairwell and admired the display of priceless art and smiled.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Erick's voice came.

Maggie turned and saw the slender man walk in her direction. She nodded and Erick stood beside her.

"This is the vision I had for this place." Erick looked at her. "My father would be proud to see I own my own theater and company now. He came to this country with fifty dollars in his pocket and learned English to make a name for himself here."

Maggie looked at Erick as he seemed dreamy eyed over the sight of the lobby. She walked towards the stairs and he followed her.

"It is a beautiful theatre, Erick." Maggie stepped down.

"And perhaps it will be what my children inherit when I have gone." Erick smiled and presented his arm to her. "I read a review that you use to consult for an insurance company. Why did you stop working with them?"

Maggie looked at him and shook her head. Erick stopped and turned her head to him.

"I was working for a company that took away something that meant everything to me," Maggie remarked.

"I am sorry for prying," Erick said.

"It was a long time ago; I've moved on and have a great job where I am now." Maggie smiled.

"Well, let's not waste this beautiful day. I have plenty to talk to you about, but don't want to take the whole time talking about work." Erick smiled.

Maggie wrapped her arm around his and walked out into the cool air. They walked a block from the theater and came to a café. They took a seat outside and Maggie looked at the distinguished middle age man. He had a lot going for him and yet he decided to go a different path.

Her mind rested on the present as she and Erick had lunch. He pulled out plans for the grand hall that led to the balconies. Maggie leaned in to look at the plans and added her own design to the upstairs.

"I am impressed, Dr. Collins," Erick said.

"It's my job and I know just what to do with art." Maggie looked at him.

"Remind me to gloat about you with my investors. They will want you to do their private collections. And if I didn't know any better Markevich seemed very intrigued with you." Erick lifted her hand to his lips. "But I think he'll have a bit of a fight to have you."

Maggie felt a blush kiss her cheeks at the flattery Erick was spilling out. She looked out and across the street to see a black car parked not too far from the café. She glanced down at her phone and saw a text message from Sterling. Her safety was important to him since she was his main in to Erick's criminal activity.

"Could you excuse me for a second?" Maggie stood up.

"Certainly." Erick smiled.

She grabbed her phone and walked off away from the table. She called Sterling and looked at the car.

"Having a nice chat with Ivanovo, Maggie?" Sterling asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a plan?" Maggie slightly scolded him.

"It was for your safety, I know you understand the spontaneous behavior of getting the mark."

Maggie paused for a moment before she said something.

"Are there any other surprises, Jim, that I need to know about?" Maggie asked.

"Need to know, but I will give you a warning. See if you can pry information out of him. Find out who is his provider of the artwork. Text me what you can."

Sterling hung up and Maggie took a deep breath. She was beginning to feel like a pawn in his game of getting what he wanted. And the morning after was anything, but ideal.

She walked back and took a seat.

"Client of mine wanted to get a little information of what I had in mind for an exhibit." Maggie glanced at Erick. "So, where were we?"

"I was just admiring the creativity you've done in the past." Erick showed her the past exhibits that were on museum websites. "You are quite the asset."

Maggie gave a nervous smile. He put down his phone and glanced away from her.

"How about we go back to theater?" Erick remarked.

"But we haven't gotten our food yet," Maggie said.

"I'll have it sent over." Erick smiled.

Maggie gave a nod and glanced around at other guests enjoying their meals. She turned back to Erick feeling a little nervous about his sudden change in mind.

They walked back to the theater and Erick opened the door for her. She walked in and felt a chill run up her spine. Something didn't feel right and she turned to see Erick lock the front door. Maggie wrinkled her brow and Erick walked to her.

"Now, we can be alone without big brother watching us." Erick stepped closer to her. "Come let me show you around."

Maggie still felt uneasy about his comment of 'big brother'. She wrapped her arm around his as he walked her upstairs. The uneasy feeling finally died away as Erick seemed to settle down. She let her arm slip from his and she walked to the old oil lamps wired for the electricity. She lightly grazed it and smiled.

"You are leaving this aren't you? It gives the theater personality." Maggie looked at Erick.

"You are a romantic aren't you, Dr. Collins?" Erick walked casually towards her.

"I am. One of the reasons I studied art." Maggie smiled.

Erick looked at her as he came closer to her. He lightly stroked her cheek and lifted her chin up.

"Why is such a woman like yourself still not married?" Erick asked.

"I was married." Maggie looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Divorced." Maggie looked at him as he tucked some of her hair that had fallen from her pulled back style.

"I hope he isn't a jealous man," Erick remarked as he leaned towards her.

"We're friends," Maggie whispered.

As Erick's lips brushed Maggie's lips and about to kiss her someone knocked hard against the glass of the doors. Maggie slightly gasped snapping out of the idea that Erick wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Erick turned and glanced in the direction of the door. He walked off and Maggie took several deep breaths and followed after him. She stood out of view as she leaned to see Erick making his way downstairs. He opened the door and Maggie watched at Erick talked to an older man dressed in a suit. She lifted her phone and took a picture and sent it to Sterling.

She felt her phone vibrate and Sterling's message read:

_Get out now_

Maggie stared at the words and texted him back. She was in no way able to leave without raising suspicion. She held the phone close to her and felt it vibrate. She glanced down at the text that read:

_I'm coming. Stay where you are._

Maggie sighed with relief and replied. She glanced over and saw Erick shutting the door. She walked quickly down the hall and glanced around to hopefully throw him off.

"I am sorry about that interruption," Erick said. "A friend of mine came to deliver a message to me."

Maggie turned to him and smiled a little.

"It's alright, I was continuing our tour without you." Maggie smiled.

Erick smirked and walked beside her. He lightly stroked her arms and grabbed her hand into his.

"You are a very intriguing woman, Dr. Collins." Erick kissed her hand.

"Maggie," she said.

Erick smiled as she became informal to him. He lightly pulled her to him and she was surprised by the sudden aggressive behavior. He lightly stroked her cheek and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"I can show you a more private side, Maggie," he whispered in her ear.

Maggie looked up at him and he leaned towards her once again ready to kiss her. Maggie didn't stop him as he kissed her. She kissed him back and he pulled her to him as he deepened the kiss.

It was the sudden knock on the door that disrupted the moment. Maggie looked at Erick as he cupped her face.

"Hold that thought," Erick said.

He ran his hands through his hair and she turned away covering her face. She was out of her mind and being unprofessional. Maggie glanced up as she heard a familiar voice at the door.

"I wasn't expecting you, Mr. Markevich, until later" Erick greeted.

Maggie quickly smoothed out her dress and headed towards the stairs. She came down and saw Sterling glance up.

"I didn't realize you had company," Sterling said.

Erick turned around and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Erick, but I have to go. My secretary just called me about a meeting with the director at the museum." Maggie stepped light.

"We'll I guess we'll have to continue our private tour tomorrow." Erick smiled at her.

"What I saw was wonderful and I'll draw up the plans for the upstairs." Maggie smiled.

Erick nodded and Maggie looked at Sterling as he stepped to the side. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye seeing him watch her every step.

She walked around the block and got into her car. She got in and started it up before heading away from the theater. She pulled up to the hotel and the valet helped her out. She handed her valet key to him and he went off to park her car.

It was an hour later that Sterling came into the restaurant. Maggie glanced up from the work she had in her car. He took a seat and glanced around.

"So, much for not being sucked into his pleasantries," Sterling remarked.

Maggie slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

"When I meant find out something I didn't mean to jump into bed with him, Maggie," Sterling sternly said to her. "He's a dangerous man."

Maggie tossed her pen down and leaned back in the chair. She folded her arms and looked away.

"He came on to me," Maggie remarked.

"Informality is a dangerous thing." Sterling leaned towards her. "It is a delicate thing when you deal with people."

Maggie gave a nod and stood up collecting her things. He glanced at her as she shuffled the papers in the binder.

"Then I guess you better find someone else to be your pawn in this difficult game, Jim." Maggie took a deep breath and began to walk off.

When she was in the lobby and out of view took a deep breath and collected herself. She glanced out the large glass doors of the hotel made her way out them.

"Maggie, wait!" Sterling called.

She pulled her ticket out and handed it to the valet. She glanced around and brushed away some locks that floated on the breeze. She didn't usually let anything Sterling said to her get to her, but things were different. Her emotions were high and she tried to protect herself from being let down. But somehow he broke that barrier she put up.

"Maggie," Sterling said.

"I mean it, Jim. I'm going to do my job at the theater playing ignorant. You go find a loyal subject to take off the bench." Maggie narrowed her eyes at him.

She could see that none of her words even were making any impact. She turned away from him as she saw her car being pulled up.

"I hope you get your mark, just like you always do." Maggie took the key.

She put her things on the back seat and shut the door.

"You can't do this, Maggie." Sterling grabbed her by her arm.

"Let me go, Jim!" Maggie snapped.

"Not until you listen to me." Sterling narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, does anyone hear a beeping?" The valet asked.

Maggie and Sterling glanced over at the valet. Sterling grabbed Maggie by her arm and pulled her quickly from the car.

"Run!" Sterling shouted at the valet.

They rushed towards the front doors and just as they reached the doors the bomb went off. Sterling pulled Maggie down and covered her.

They stood up and Maggie glanced at what was left of her car. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Are you alright?" Sterling asked.

"Whoa that was wicked!" they heard the valet say.

They looked at him and Maggie sighed.


	4. Tempted

**Chapter 4:Tempted **

Maggie watched as emergency vehicles made their way through the wreckage. She watched as Sterling got on the phone to call his team. He couldn't investigate anything out in plain view incase some of Erick's people were watching. She sighed and brushed her hair from her face as she looked at the frightened guests of the hotel and anyone in the area.

"Let's get you out of view," Sterling said grabbing her by the arm.

He guided her into the hotel and got her away from the windows. She leaned against the wall nearest to the elevator and looked at Sterling. His phone rang and he answered it.

"She's alright, a few bumps," Sterling said. "I've got her with me."

Maggie glanced outward and watched as emergency crews helped the wounded and cleared the scene. She breathed deep in shock that someone wanted her dead. Her mind was swirling with ideas and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Maggie, come with me," Sterling said. "You'll be safe upstairs."

He gently grabbed her hand and led towards the emergency stairwell. She watched him glance around before following behind him. He pulled his phone out and radioed to someone in the hotel. Maggie stared at him as he led her to the fifth floor. He walked out first then led her out and down the hallway.

She looked at him as he slid the keycard in the lock. He opened the door and let her in first then he followed behind her. She watched as he took precaution for her safety.

"What is going on, Jim?" Maggie asked as she looked around the room that wasn't his. "Whose room is this?"

Sterling glanced at her and she stared at him with fear in her eyes. She took a seat on one of the double beds and Sterling walked towards her.

"I wasn't completely honest about this job," Sterling said.

"You think." Maggie looked at him.

He grabbed her hand into his and Maggie looked down at his hand. She was scared of what was going to happen next. Why was she a target?

"Can you explain to me what is going on?" Maggie asked glancing up at him.

The door opened and they glanced up.

"What the hell happened down there?" a feminine voice broke through.

A young woman in a skirt suit walked in and Maggie's eyes became wide.

"Hello, Maggie," she said.

"Nina?" Maggie questioned.

"It's Katarina actually," she said.

Maggie rubbed her head and Sterling stood up.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked as she turned to face them.

"Why don't you let me handle this," she heard Sterling say.

"Oh, because you did such a great job downstairs," Katarina remarked. "You need to readjust you focus, Sterling."

Maggie stood up and walked towards the surveillance equipment set up. She stared at the view of her office and the theater that she was working on. Maggie turned to them as they were bickering.

"What is going on? Why do you have surveillance on me?" Maggie ran her hand through her hair.

They looked at her and Sterling walked to her. "Just to keep an eye on you. You were hired by a dangerous man, Maggie."

"So, I've been told. What else, Jim?" she asked.

"Wait a minute; you two personally know each other?" Katarina walked over. "Oh, this keeps getting better. I was told you had not connection to her."

Maggie looked at her and looked at Sterling.

"A word, Sterling," Katarina remarked

"One second."

"Now!" she snapped.

He glanced at her and Maggie sat down folding her hands in her lap. Sterling walked towards the door with Katarina. She couldn't focus on the confusion that was taking control. She glanced at the surveillance footage and sighed.

The door opened and Sterling walked in. She glanced at him and he leaned against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jim? Why didn't you just tell the truth about what I was getting into?" Maggie stood up and walked to him. "You promised I wasn't going to be put into danger and now I have no car. Now I'm a target."

She looked at him and shook her head in disappointment. There was hope that he wouldn't be holding back anything more. If he was she didn't know if she could handle the next surprise that he had up his sleeve.

"I didn't tell you, Maggie, because I thought it would keep you safe. I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't expect Ivanovo to go this far."

Maggie took a seat and glanced at the monitors and sighed. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her gaze glanced at the man who took a risk to use someone outside the law to help draw out answers from a crook.

"What happens now?" Maggie asked.

She heard Sterling sigh and she turned and looked at him. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. How was she supposed to have faith in him now that he didn't know. She stood up and walked towards him and he looked at her.

"Why would I be targeted? Erick would have no reason to believe I am a spy."

Sterling looked at her. "He's a criminal; they don't have to have a reason."

Maggie looked away and stared over the surveillance equipment and out the window. She stared at her reflection looking a little rough from being almost killed in a bomb. But she also looked at Sterling as he looked twice as rough.

"So, much for being like the old days," Maggie light heartily said.

Maggie turned to him and gave a weak smile. She was trying to get her mind away from the idea that danger lurked around the corner. She drifted towards him and he looked at her.

"I need to go back home," Maggie said.

"You can't go back to your apartment. We can't have the risk that someone from Ivanovo's team following you." Sterling reached over and pushed some of her hair off her shoulder.

She glanced at his hand and gave a weak smile.

"Well, should we go?"

"I can't take you, Maggie, I'll have Katarina take you. It would look more legit."

Maggie gave a disappointed sigh and Sterling looked at her. He obviously picked up on her disappointment, but said nothing to acknowledge it. Instead he walked towards the door and let Katarina know she could come back in.

Maggie sat down and waited for the younger woman.

"I want you to take her back home and get a few things, but bring her back here," Sterling remarked. "I have an image to keep up if we continue this investigation."

Katarina looked at Maggie and nodded. Maggie stood up and Katarina glanced back at Sterling.

"We'll be back within the hour," Katarina remarked.

Maggie looked at Sterling as he remained silent. She turned away and followed Katarina out.

They walked down to the elevator and Maggie sighed.

"So, how long have you known Sterling?" Katarina asked.

"For awhile, when he started with insurance." Maggie looked at her.

"Was he just as much of a bastard back then as he is now?" Katarina asked.

"One of the endearing qualities Jim possesses." Maggie gave a smile.

She looked at the younger woman who was posing as her secretary. It was strange how Sterling never mentioned who he worked with. But then again it wasn't like the old days where they were often working together. So, there was the absence of time between their odd friendship if she could call it that.

The ding of the elevator brought their attention to it and the doors opened to let guests off. Maggie stepped to the side as she watched each person and Katarina walked in first. She gave Maggie a nod and she walked on.

The doors shut and the younger woman leaned against the back wall of the elevator. Maggie watched her fold her arms and look straight ahead.

"So, where am I going to stay if my apartment isn't safe?" Maggie asked.

"We'll set you up here until this is cleared up. For your safety I would recommend that you aren't seen with Sterling. Being that he's undercover."

Maggie nodded slightly disappointed and Katarina looked at her.

"The other day when he came into the office to speak with you it seemed like you two were not on friendly terms, why suddenly is he so intent on keeping an eye on you?"

Maggie shook her head and let her eyes dart away.

"Don't tell me, you and Sterling are…"

"No," Maggie quickly objected.

"Very interesting." Katarina smiled a little. "It would explain some things."

Maggie looked at her. "I assure you there is nothing going on between Jim and me."

Katarina shook her head.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. And I've seen even the way you look at him."

Maggie smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing's there."Maggie looked away again.

The elevator came to the lobby and opened, but to their surprise an unexpected guest was stopping by.

"Maggie," Erick's voice remarked with slight surprise.

"Erick," Maggie replied.

He glanced around and back at her. "I thought you weren't staying at the royal."

Maggie smiled lightly. "I'm not; I came up to get a contract from one of my out of town clients. They insisted that I met them here. Erick you've met my secretary, Nina right?"

Katarina gave a smile.

"I've spoken to her on the phone. Maggie, I hope no one is trying to steal our time together. I would be disappointed to see you distracted from making my theater look breath taking." Erick swept Maggie's hand and kissed it.

"Of course not, each client gets my full attention." Maggie smiled. "I really do need to head to the office, but I'll see you early tomorrow to discuss the grand hall."

"I look forward to it," Erick said with a smile.

"And where are you off too?"

"I have a contract for Mr. Markevich. I tried calling, but it seems he's been a very busy man." Erick smiled. "But I must get these contracts signed."

Maggie gave a nod and looked at Katarina.

"Well, let me let you ladies go about your business and Maggie, I will see you tomorrow." Erick kissed her hand again.

He walked to the elevator and Maggie glanced at Katarina. She was already sending a text that Erick was heading up.

"I'll have another agent bring you by. I don't trust Erick just dropping by." Katarina stepped away from Maggie. "Wait for one of the other agents to escort you. I'm going to go back Sterling up."

Before Maggie could object Katarina had already rushed to the stairs. Maggie sighed and walked towards the middle of the lobby. Chaos was still taking control from the bomb and Maggie tried to stay clear.

When she finally got an escort and went to her apartment she packed enough for a few days. She was use to packing up at a moment's notice, but it was different. It seemed that her life was in danger.

"Dr. Collins, are you ready?" the agent asked.

Maggie looked at him and nodded. She grabbed the suit case and grabbed her back up files for other clients. She glanced around to make sure she had everything. She grabbed her keys and walked out her apartment with the agent and locked up.

They arrived back at the hotel and management was escorting guests out the hotel. They had made reservations for everyone at other hotels that had room. Maggie glanced at the agent as he guided her back to the car.

"I'll have you set up at another hotel, Dr. Collins. I'm sure it won't be a problem." The agent told her.

She looked at him as he lifted his phone. She grabbed her phone seeing a missed text message from Sterling. She opened it found it was coded and mentioned to pass the message to the agent who was keeping an eye on her.

"I got this message from Jim," she told the agent.

The agent glanced down at the phone and scrolled down to read the code. He handed her phone back and gently grabbed her by the arm.

"They were able to get a hotel just up the road. I'll get you to the hotel and your room, but Agent Sterling will be checking on you." The agent escorted her to the car.

They headed up the street about two blocks from the Royal Hotel. Maggie looked back at the hotel and the rubble that still remain. She was scared now and things seemed to only get worst.

They arrived to a hotel just as nice as the Royal and headed up to the fourth floor where they had a room ready for her. Maggie glanced down the beige walls that were decorated with photographs of some of the landmarks in the city. She glanced at the agent as he stopped at a room and knocked twice.

The door opened and Sterling looked at them. "I see you found us."

He stepped to the side and grabbed Maggie's suit case. She looked at him seeing that Erick's visit didn't end in violence. She stared at Katarina as she sat comfortably at the table in the room.

"I want you to know that I don't agree with these arrangements," Katarina said standing up. "But I believe you are in good hands with Agent Sterling, Dr. Collins."

Maggie glanced at Sterling as he leaned against the wall. He didn't seem to show much expression towards this arrangement. But perhaps he was trying to be professional about it. She turned back to Katarina as she handed Maggie a cheap phone.

"We will call you or text you on this phone. It's a secure line so it can't be tracked. If you need assistance send a text to Sterling with a number code. I've made a list of them so make sure you look over them and burn them into your mind. Anytime you are around Ivanovo you can record anything that might be important. We will analyze it later." Katarina looked at Maggie. "We'll be close by."

Maggie nodded and Katarina walked towards the door with the other agent. Maggie glanced down at the phone and slipped it into her purse. She listened for the door to shut before she waited for Sterling to say anything.

"You better get some rest, tomorrow is a busy day," Sterling said.

"Where are you going to be?" she asked.

"I'm just next door." Sterling looked at her.

Maggie's eyes went soft and she gave a nod. She was scared, but didn't want to burden him with her fear. She took a seat on the bed and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Sterling said.

Maggie glanced at him slightly surprised to hear the words escape his lips. It had been a very long time since she had heard those words from him. She nodded and sighed.

"Apology accepted," Maggie replied.

She looked down at her hands in her lap. It was then she felt the bed move and she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said.

Maggie wrinkled her brow at him. She leaned away from him confused about what he was saying. Sterling just stared at her.

"Why?" Maggie whispered.

"It was a mistake. We both had too much to drink last night and that clouded our judgment."

Maggie sighed and looked away from him.

"We all are tempted and sometimes some people act on those tempted feelings," Sterling remarked.

Maggie snapped her gaze and stood up. "Tempted? You believe what happened between us was because we acted on temptation?"

Sterling stood up and wrinkled his brow. "What do you want me to say, Maggie?"

"I don't know, Jim." Maggie walked towards the window.

Maggie had had a similar discussion about being tempted with Nate the last job she was recruited for. She had told Nate that every once in awhile there was temptation that tested a relationship. He was tempted with Sophie and she admitted she had been tempted with Sterling. Now to hear the words from Sterling about what had happen last night, it just made her realize why she never acted on those tempted feelings.

"I'm tiered, Jim, please leave." Maggie walked towards the door and looked at him.

"Maggie."

"Don't, Jim. You might be tempted," Maggie remarked as she opened the door. "But I believe there is someone else that you might have in mind. Someone younger."

She saw him narrow his eyes. He walked towards her and she turned her head away from him.

"Good night, Maggie." Sterling walked out.

She shut the door hard behind him not caring if it slammed in his face. She locked the latch and leaned against the door. She felt like an idiot now, expecting that someone like Sterling would let his guard down without a drunken state of mind.

Maggie walked towards the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. She tossed the top and downed the bottle like it was water, feeling that at that moment it was the only comfort she had.


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5:The Truth **

Maggie's phone rang loudly in her ear as she slept comfortably in the hotel bed. She opened her eyes slightly moaned as she reached for her phone off the bedside table. She brought the device to her ear and answered.

"Hello," she said with a weary voice.

"Forgive me if I woke you," Erick's voice came from the other end.

"Erick," Maggie said.

She sat up and glanced around before looking at the digital clock.

"We had a meeting didn't we?" Maggie whispered.

"Just a small one, but it seems your alarm clock didn't remind you to wake up," Erick chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to head to the office and pick up the plans. I'll meet you at the theatre."

"Take your times, Maggie, I have a meeting with Mr. Markevich about bringing other investors with an expansion for my father's business. Shall we meet for dinner at the Rosa Villa tonight around seven?" Erick asked.

"That will be fine, it will give me time to not rush so much." Maggie smiled.

"Very good, I shall see you soon, Maggie."

Erick hung up and Maggie ran her hands through her blonde hair. She glanced around at the three small bottles of vodka she had managed to down. She rubbed her head and fell back into bed. She stared at the ceiling and sighed wishing the vodka had made her forget about her conversation with Sterling. It was hardly a place for such a personal topic to be brought up. But she couldn't help the empty feeling it did leave her with once he walked out the room.

It was then someone knocked on her door. She sat up and looked in the direction of the door and sighed.

"Who is it?" Maggie called.

"Room service," someone called back.

She got out of bed and walked toward the door. She opened the door a little and saw the bellboy standing outside with a rolling cart.

"I didn't order this," Maggie answered.

"I was told to deliver a hardy breakfast to a Maggie Collins. And this," the bellboy pulled out an envelope.

She opened the door and he rolled the cart in. He handed her the envelope and gave a nod before walking out. She looked down at the envelope with the hotel logo embossed on the flap of the sealed letter. She opened the cream colored envelope and pulled out the note paper.

Maggie didn't know what to expect when a bellboy showed up at her room with a cart of food and a note. She could only hope that wasn't a way to deliver bad news. She unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the handwritten note that simply read.

I _don't expect you to understand everything that has happened. Enjoy the room service. _

_ -J. Sterling_

Maggie folded the note and tossed it to the side. She lifted the covered plate and saw the fresh fruit bowl with yogurt and broken up granola. She smiled a little seeing her usual breakfast. She reached for a grape and went to take a shower before she enjoyed the healthy breakfast.

By ten o'clock Maggie took a cab to the office. She took the elevator and went to the third floor of the office building and walked in. Some of her co-workers looked at her as she made it through the main part of the office.

Katarina stood up and grabbed a notepad. Maggie looked at her and walked into her office. She tossed her purse to the side and sat down in her chair.

"When are you going to move on Erick?" Maggie asked.

"Sterling wants to wait until next week."

Maggie turned on her monitor and turned on the computer.

"Why?" Katarina asked.

"I'm tired of this; I have been working with Erick for two months. I don't need this unneeded stress. My ex-husband never put this much stress on me."

"Ah, of course Nathan Ford," Katarina remarked. "Sterling talked about him and his band of thieves."

Maggie glanced at Katarina at the sound of recognition of Nate's name and the team. She reached for the plans for the theatre. Katarina pulled up a chair and sat down. Maggie looked at the younger woman as she seemed to want to ask her something.

"He's a good agent," Katarina said. "He separates personal feelings from the job. There's only two occasions I've seen him so conflicted."

Maggie couldn't wait to hear what Katarina had to say next. The younger agent couldn't be more than half Sterling's age and knew very little about him. She leaned back in her chair and Katarina leaned forward.

"And what was that?" Maggie asked.

Katarina smiled a little. "Rescuing his daughter about four months ago and now."

Maggie wrinkled her brow at Katarina.

"Jim doesn't have a daughter." Maggie corrected Katarina.

"Maybe you don't know him like you thought he did, Maggie. Sometimes it's the secrets that will surprise you."

Maggie watched as Katarina stood up. "Oh, I've pushed back your three o'clock appointment with the director at the museum to five."

Maggie gave a nod and looked at her computer. She listened for the door to shut and went straight to typing up reports for each client she worked with. Her mind was racing with wonder why Sterling never told her about ever being married or even having a daughter.

Maybe the reason he never told anyone even her, was probably because he was trying to keep her safe. Maggie rubbed her eyes being tired and feeling the effects of what drinking could do to a person. She needed air and get away from the chaos that surrounded her job.

She grabbed her purse and walked out her office and past Katarina.

"Dr. Collins," she heard Katarina call.

Maggie took the elevator down and hailed a cab. She needed to be disconnected from any and everyone at that moment. She silenced her personal phone and the one she was given to be contacted. Her thoughts were fuzzy and she didn't want to lose focus.

The cab pulled up a familiar place she often visited at least once a week. Sometimes she would go just to hide from everyone and free her mind. Maggie stared at the iron gates and took a deep breath as she walked through them.

She made her way through the monuments and statues that marked loved ones final resting places until she came to one in particular. She stood beside it and knelt down in the healthy grass that rested in front of it. Her hand lightly dusted the name and engravings and took a deep breath. A weak smiled played on her lips as she read her son's name on the grave. She found peace when she came to the cemetery to visit his grave. She stared at the toys that sat on the marble grave stone. Her gaze stared at the fresh flowers that were in a vase.

Maggie glanced around and turned back to the grave. Her hand reached for the fresh bouquet, but stopped letting the idea that someone else already came to pay a visit to the grave. She let her smile return and closed her eyes to just listen to the silence that surrounded her bring her peace.

"I figured I'd find you here," Sterling's voice came from behind. "It's Tuesday."

Maggie opened her eyes and glanced over at him. He stood there casually with his hands in his pockets. She turned back to the grave and sighed.

"Maggie, you turned off your phone," Sterling said.

"I wanted to be left alone," Maggie sighed. "I need a moment to just refocus."

She heard him walk towards her. She glanced from the corner of her as he stopped just beside her. He came to her level and she turned her head to him.

"Why did you come and not someone else?" Maggie asked.

"Because no one knew where to find you." Sterling looked at her.

He reached across her and lifted a daisy from the bouquet. She looked at him as he pushed her hair behind ear and slipped the fresh cut flower in her hair. Her eyes became soft at his gesture and he lightly touched her cheek.

"I told you, Maggie, It is my responsibility to keep you safe." Sterling grabbed her hand and helped her stand.

Her brow wrinkled at his assurance that he was going to keep her safe. She looked down at his hand still holding hers. She shook her head and stepped back from him.

"You can't keep playing these games, Jim." Maggie turned away from him.

"What games?" Sterling asked.

"Toying with my emotions like you are." Maggie turned to him. "One minute you are the pompous ass you always have been and then do this."

She breathed deep and Sterling wrinkled his brow at her. He stepped closer to her until he was arms length from her. The breeze brushed past them as they stood there. Maggie shook her head and stepped around him seeing he didn't have an answer. He just locked away those emotions of caring for people.

"If you need me later tonight I won't answer. I'm going to have dinner with Erick to discuss business with him. I'll make sure Interpol gets what they want. And I'll do it my way." Maggie glanced over her shoulder at Sterling. "Don't follow me, Jim. I don't need you to protect me and keep me safe. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

She didn't give him a chance to say anything in return. She didn't want to hear what he had to say to her. She was going to do things her own way and she was going to prove a point as well.

That evening Maggie walked out of her hotel room dressed in a black, knee length, dress. Her hair was curled with gold dangling earrings. She glanced at Sterling as he leaned against his room door staring at her.

"Good night," she said.

"This isn't safe, Maggie." Sterling objected.

"Who's going to stop me?" Maggie turned to him.

He raised his chin and folded his arms. Maggie smiled and walked down the hall knowing he would follow her regardless of what she told him. He wouldn't be the Sterling she's always known if he didn't.

Maggie walked downstairs and got a cab. She turned her main phone off, but left the one they gave her on. She wasn't an idiot to go in blind; if she learned anything from Nate and his team it was to always have some kind of back up plan. Maggie leaned against the seat and sighed as she watched the city lights brightly shinning. Her lips pulled into a content smile that she didn't feel like she needed to be following any rules.

She got out the cab and stood in front of the elegant Italian Restaurant and glanced around. She pulled a shawl over her shoulders to fend off the coolness and walked inside. She glanced around and saw Erick already sitting at table. Maggie made quick strides to the table and Erick glanced up. His lips pulled into a smile as he stood up.

"Maggie, you look wonderful," he greeted her and leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," Maggie said. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Erick smiled and pulled out her chair for her. She was handed a menu and glanced at him as he sat down.

"How about we start off with some wine as we look over the menu?" Erick suggested.

"I would love some," she said.

Erick poured her a glass and she took a sip. She glanced at him as he lifted the menu.

"I looked over the plans," Maggie remarked.

"I'm glad," Erick said.

She smiled and let her eyes scan the room to see who was there. Her eyes glanced out the window and saw a black car pull up across from the restaurant. She didn't have to guess who was in the car and turned her attention to Erick.

"I have a confession, Maggie," Erick said.

"Oh?" Maggie raised her gaze.

"I didn't want to have dinner to discuss business with you. I actually wanted to have dinner with no worries about business. I enjoy our time together and just wanted to cross that line of being a client to just a man sitting across a gorgeous woman." Erick folded his menu. "I'm sorry I baited you with the idea that this was business."

"It's alright, Erick," Maggie said and reached for his hand. "I was kind of wondering when you would ask me out."

She saw Erick's eyes light up and Maggie smiled.

"Then I guess I can relax a little." Erick grabbed her hand.

Through dinner Maggie found herself forgetting what she really was there for. Erick was a man of many charms and despite his criminal activity he really was a decent guy. He was intelligent and well versed in many things.

As dinner came to an end and several glasses of wine, they made their way out the restaurant. Erick slipped his arm around Maggie's waist and called his driver.

"How about we have dessert at my uptown condo?" he said.

"That would be lovely." Maggie smiled.

The car pulled up and he opened the door for her. She slipped into the car and watched as Erick glanced around before slipping into the car. She pulled her shawl tightly around her to keep the coolness of her shoulders. He removed his coat and slipped it around her shoulders and leaned towards her. She looked at him as he placed as kiss on her lips. She could already tell he was one to go straight to the point. It was something she hadn't seen in awhile.

They arrived to his uptown condo and he helped her out. She glanced at the luxury condo and glanced at him.

"Home sweet home," he said. "I do have some beautiful art that I would love for you to look at for me."

"I'd be happy too." Maggie looked at him.

They walked in and he turned on a couple of lights to scare off the darkness. She glanced around at the elegantly decorated home as they walked through. She glanced at a room that housed a portrait of a family above the fireplace. Her lips pulled into a smile and stayed close.

"Stay here and I'll go get us a glass of something to keep the mood going." Erick let her hand drop from his.

She glanced around the elegantly decorated room that obviously was used for guests. She walked around and let her hand trace across the baby grand piano. Her gaze caught sight of another portrait of a beautiful woman. She walked towards it and stared at the woman. Maggie glanced over her shoulder and glanced behind the portrait and saw a cut in the wall that had been covered up.

She reached for her phone, but stopped. She didn't want to call in the cavalry just yet. Her eyes glanced at the elegant fireplace and looked at the hand crafted music box. She lifted it up and the melody played.

She smiled at it and closed it. Her hand lightly reached for a book on the mantle of Russian philosophy. But before she could lift the book up she heard footsteps.

"Here we are," Erick's voice came.

She looked up and saw two brandy glasses in his hand with an expensive brand of brandy. He walked towards her and kissed her cheek.

"I thought a glass or two would warm us from the brisk air," he said.

"I'm sure it will." Maggie smiled.

He walked to the sofa and opened the bottle. She watched as he poured her a glass and he raised his glass.

"To good company," he said.

"Good company." Maggie raised her glass before taking a sip.

It didn't seem to take long that one glass turned to two and finally a third. She looked at him feeling the alcohol slowly getting to her. He slid closer to her and took her glass from her. She watched as he set it down and glanced back up at her. She smiled a little as he leaned towards her.

"Maggie, there is no reason that someone like you should be without a good man in your life," he said as he pushed her hair off her shoulder.

She stared at him as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Her gaze met his and she reached up lightly stroking his cheek. He smiled and stole a kiss from her. And there was no surprise that in returned she kissed him back.

"How about a tour?" He whispered in her ear.

Maggie smiled and he stood up and helped her up. He slipped his arm around her waist and led her towards the stairwell of the condo. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with aggression.

In the early hours Maggie laid awake wrapping the cool sheets around her. She glanced at Erick as he slept. A smile slipped on her lips as she reached for some of the trail of her clothing and collected the rest before Erick knew she was gone.

Maggie made her way downstairs as quietly as she could and lifted the phone they gave her and texted the code for someone to get her. She walked out the door and walked a little bit before a black sedan pulled up.

She glanced over as the window rolled down and saw Sterling.

"Get in quickly, Maggie," Sterling said.

She slipped in and Sterling made a U-turn and headed in the direction of the hotel. She looked forward and did not say a word to him. She could feel his gaze on her as they drove.

But as they were nearing the hotel Sterling unexpected throw on the breaks. Maggie braced herself and her hands hit the dashboard. Her eyes glanced over at him and she took a deep breath.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," Sterling snapped.

"What was I suppose to do?" Maggie glanced at him. "If I didn't he would have become suspicious. I'm staying at a hotel, the same hotel you are."

She saw the concern in his eyes and she turned away.

"How am I supposed to do my job, Maggie?" Sterling asked.

"I don't know, Jim. I told you not to follow me and send someone else to come get me." Maggie once more turned her gaze to him.

Sterling drove on, but bypassed the hotel. Maggie wrinkled her brow at him as drove past the hotel and she looked forward.

"Where are we going?" Maggie asked.

Sterling didn't answer her, he just looked forward. Maggie turned her gaze to her window and watched as they got farther away from the hotel. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, but just as her body relaxed for sleep, the car stopped.

Maggie opened her eyes and stared at the familiar building.

"Going back to insurance, Jim?" Maggie glanced at him.

He gave her a look as he got out. She watched him walk around the car and opened her door. She glanced at him as he put his hand out for her. She reached for his hand and he helped her up. He walked her to the front of the building and tapped on the glass door waking the security guard.

Maggie looked at Sterling as the security guard opened the door.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," the security guard said putting out his hand to Sterling.

"I have a bit of a favor to ask." Sterling looked at the security guard and shook his hand.

"Sure thing, Mr. Sterling, anything for the man who got my house back," the security guard said.

"I need access to the roof, just for bit," Sterling said.

The security guard gave a nod and let them in.

"Take the stairs to the second floor and use the elevator for the rest."

Maggie glanced at Sterling as he shook the security guard's hand and guided Maggie inside. She looked at him and raised a brow.

"Not the same pompous ass you've always known am I, Maggie?" Sterling said.

They walked up the stairs to the second floor and used the elevator all the way to the top floor. He opened the stairwell doors that led up to the roof and stepped to the side.

"After you," he said.

She walked up the stairs and pushed open the door to feel the cool breeze wisp past her. She glanced at Sterling as he undid his coat and put it around her barely covered arms. She looked at him as he walked past her. She followed him as she pulled his coat tight around her and looked at him as he stared out into the sleeping city.

"Why did you bring me up here?" she asked.

"Fresh air, Maggie, away from the pollution and the noise of the city." Sterling didn't look at her.

Maggie stood next to him and glanced out into the city. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let it out.

"Six years," Sterling said.

Her gaze snapped in his direction and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Six years?"

"I was married for six years. Had a beautiful little place just around the uptown area. My wife and I got it cheap because it was a foreclosure. It was nice, I had everything I needed. But I was wrong. I didn't until my daughter was born," Sterling said.

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

Sterling looked over at her and Maggie could see the hurt in his face.

"She left me and took my daughter with her. I was working here every day and sometimes every night working on cases. I had to chase down thieves in other countries. I blamed myself for it. I could have said no. I could have let someone else take it. But no. The money was good and I got lost." He turned away from her and rubbed his eyes. "I got the divorce papers three months later. There was no explanation why, but I knew. After that I was just a voice on the phone for my daughter. And two years later she had a step-father."

Maggie felt a lump in her throat. She stepped closer and reached out her hand and let it rest on his shoulder.

"I was envious that someone like Nate could have everything and balance a job. But most of all I was envious that he had you." Sterling turned to her.

"But you two were friends," Maggie said.

"We were friends, Maggie."

"What happened?"

Sterling shook his head and grabbed her hand into his. She wrinkled her brow and shook her head.

"People change, sometimes for the good sometimes for the bad," Sterling remarked.

Maggie looked down at his hand.

"Why didn't you tells us?" Maggie asked. "You were our friend, Jim."

"Because you were already dealing with a lot." Sterling looked at her and stepped closer to her.

Maggie glanced up at him and felt her breaths become short. She didn't have time to think about what she did, she just did it. She slapped him across his face and let her tears fall.

"You are a selfish bastard, Jim Sterling." Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat. "You turned your back on the both of us when Sam died. And then came swooping back in when Nate and I were getting divorced. You wanted to be the hero."

"It wasn't like that," Sterling said.

"Then what was it like then?"

She watched as he became silent as she relived her suffering after Sam's death and the process of her divorce. All she could do is let the strength she possessed crumble. More tears slipped through and the sobs followed.

She covered her face as the tears continued to fall. But it was the feeling of his arms pulling her into a strong embrace. Maggie cried in his arms not caring how much she could really hate him at that moment. Her hand slipped around him and she gripped tightly the fabric of his suit coat. Her face buried in his chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Maggie, deeply sorry."


	6. All Planned?

**Chapter 6: All planned?**

Maggie stared at herself in her bathroom mirror as she styled her hair. She took her time dressing feeling no real need to rush. She had told Erick that she would arrive just before the first guest to inspect the art one last time.

A knock on the hotel door pulled her attention away from the last bit of styling her hair. She walked to the door and looked through the peephole before opening it. She turned the knob and peered around the opened door.

"Hello, Jim," she said.

"Hello, Maggie." Sterling stepped into the room.

She admired the nine hundred dollar suit that he wore with the silk, royal blue tie. He had taken the time to just trim around the roughness of the beard he had obviously grown to like. But she didn't mind, it suited him just fine.

"Won't you come in," she finally invited him in.

He walked in further into her room and she shut the door behind him.

"You aren't ready," he mentioned.

"It's a process to get ready, Jim." Maggie walked towards the bathroom to finish up.

He shook his head and leaned against the door as she got ready. Maggie finished styling her hair and walked out to unzip the black dress bag, hanging in the closet.

"Was there something you needed, Jim?" Maggie pulled the dress off the hanger.

"I came to give you something for tonight." Sterling reached into his pocket as she looked at him. "A little helper for me to hear what Ivanovo has to say about his secrets."

"And you believe that he'll tell me?" Maggie raised a brow.

"No, but you can be just far enough to pick up what he says." Sterling held a leather ring box and opened it up. "One for me and one for you."

Maggie stared at what looked like the ear bud technology Nate's team used. It was almost uncanny to it. Sterling walked closed to her and slipped it in her ear. She met his gaze as he smiled and lightly kissed her cheek.

"As long as you don't take this out we'll be fine. I'll hear everything." Sterling stepped back and grabbed her hand into his. "I'm going to keep you safe, Maggie. I promise."

She looked at his hand and met his gaze. Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I know you will," Maggie remarked. "I trust you, Jim."

"I have back up everywhere in that theater. Some I have even manage to be on Ivanovo's security."

Maggie smiled and nodded.

"Finish with getting ready and a car will be waiting for you downstairs." Sterling lifted her hand to his lips.

Maggie felt a blush strike her cheeks. Sterling had seemed different since they had talked that night on the roof. She had found out what kept Jim Sterling grounded and the whole reason he did most of what he did.

"Don't keep everyone in suspense, Maggie," Sterling said as he let her hand slide from his.

She looked at him and gave a nod. He stepped around her and she watched as he headed out the door without another word spoken. She sighed and turned back to the dress waiting for her attention. She lifted it up and quickly dressed in the elegant black dress.

At a quarter to six Maggie made her way down to the lobby where her escort was waiting. She glanced around before walking to the escort.

"Dr. Collins," the young man said.

She gave a smile and he walked out with her to a black car. She slipped into the back and he walked around to the driver's side.

"Do you have the phone that they gave you?" the escort asked.

"Yes," Maggie answered.

"Here's a new code for you to contact us if you need us right away. I'll be parked around the corner for a quick getaway just take the emergency door."

Maggie nodded and looked at the code. She took a deep breath and glanced out the window as the escort pulled off the corner.

Once she was there she stepped out of the car and stared at the theater. She took a deep breath and walked up the marble stairs and entered inside. She was stopped by two body guards and Maggie presented her invitation to them.

"Let her pass," Erick's voice rang out.

Maggie turned and looked at the host of the party and smiled. He walked down the steps and walked over to her.

"I'm glad you came early. I want you to have one last look by yourself at the work you have accomplished." Erick looked at Maggie and grabbed her hand.

They walked around and Erick pulled each silk curtain up to reveal the art beneath. Maggie smiled and examined the art one last time to make sure there were no chips in the frames that would be notice. She glanced at Erick as he stood proudly. She glanced around the decorations that were elegant and hand crafted decorations.

"The guests will be arriving soon. I want to give you something as a thank you gift, but I would also like to write you a check." Erick presented his arm to her.

She wrapped her arm around his and they walked up the grand stairwell that led to the offices and balcony seating. Maggie stared at the work in progress that Erick had her start on as a different project.

"I know it maybe cliché, but I thought it might go well with your dress," Erick said as he lifted a leather box.

Maggie stared down at the shallow square box and Erick opened it to reveal a diamond necklace with a ruby rose dangle. Maggie gasped and looked up at him.

"I can't accept this, Erick," she remarked.

"Maggie, you are so modest. Even if it is just for tonight?" Erick asked.

Maggie glanced down at the diamonds that sparkled in the light.

"Just for tonight," Maggie answered.

Erick smiled and took the necklace out. She lifted her curled hair up and he slipped the necklace on her. She glanced down at the ruby and glanced up in the mirror to stare at her reflection.

"Beautiful," Erick said. "Now, you will be the envy of all the women."

"Thank you, Erick." Maggie turned and looked at him.

They walked out the office and down the stairs to see the band already warming up. She glanced around the grand lobby and nodded. It was a beautiful theater and the art did suit it. She glanced at the doors at the two bodyguards that would make sure no trouble came in.

As each guests arrived they were patted down by the large men. Maggie walked around the theatre listening to the guests as they chattered by the face lift that was given to the theatre. Her lips pulled into a smile and she looked over at Erick as he talked to someone she did not recognize. He was taller gentleman with broad shoulders and a tattoo of a sword piercing a heart. She felt her nervousness return quickly and found a glass of champagne to wash it away.

"Maggie, we're just pulling up. Are you alright?" Sterling's voice spoke up through the ear bud.

"I'm fine. Erick is busy talking to someone." Maggie turned away from gazing eyes.

"Point him out shortly."

"He's not hard to miss. Broad shouldered guy with a tattoo on his neck." Maggie glanced over her shoulder.

She saw Erick glance over and smile at her. She smiled and turned away to look busy. Her mind was racing and she could only think that trouble would break out.

Maggie found guests to talk to, but Erick came up to her to claim her.

"Excuse me while I steal Dr. Collins away for a moment," Erick said.

Maggie glanced at him with a smile. He walked her towards the stairwell and kissed her cheek as he grabbed them another glass of champagne. He reached into his coat pocket and tapped the thick glass flute. The guests around the grand lobby became quiet and looked over at him.

"Honored guest, I would like to thank you all for coming to have the first chance to see the beautiful display of art for my theatre, as well as the reopening of this elegant place. But I would also like to introduce the master mind behind the beautiful display. It is my honor to have gotten the chance to know this beautiful woman. May I present to you Dr. Maggie Collins." Erick turned to Maggie as the room filled with applause.

Maggie smiled and glanced around the filled room. She stared in Sterling's direction as stood away from the crowd. He seemed to try to keep himself isolated from the other guests to keep his cover.

She watched as someone walked up to him. She could not see their face as they made sure to keep their identity out of view. All she saw was Sterling give a nod before they sleeked away.

"Maggie, I need you to get what you can from Ivanovo," Sterling's voice echoed from the ear bud.

Maggie glanced at him to catch his eye and nodded. She turned to Erick as he presented his arm to her. She wrapped her arm around his and they walked down the steps. Guests flocked over to them.

It was then an older man walked over and tapped Erick's shoulder. Maggie glanced from the corner of her eye at the older man as Erick shook his hand. He gave a nod and the old man slipped away.

"Excuse me for a moment, Maggie," Erick said as he let his hand slide down her arm.

She gave a nod and Erick slipped away with the older man. She walked towards the revealed art and stared at it.

"Where did he go, Maggie?" Sterling asked.

"Down one of the halls left of the stairwell." Maggie touched her ear adjusting the ear bud. "What am I suppose to find out?"

"Anything," Sterling said. "He'll slip up just give him a chance."

"Why can't you just use your cover to talk to him?" Maggie asked.

"I will."

Maggie glanced over her shoulder and across the room as Sterling circulated with other patrons. She saw him sleek in between groups and was stopped.

"I see you are a moth to the flame, Maggie," Erick's voice came up to her. "Art is a dangerous hobby sometimes."

Maggie felt something touch her back. She glanced at him and he gave her a wink.

"How about you and I talk privately?" Erick lightly guided her away from the art.

"What about your guests?" Maggie asked.

"Our talk won't be long," Erick whispered in her ear.

She glanced ahead and stared at the dimly lit hallway. She took a deep breath as she was encouraged to walk ahead.

"So, how long have you been spying on me, Maggie?" Erick asked as he turned her to face him.

Maggie stared at Erick and shook her head. She glanced down at the gun pointed in her direction. She glanced back up at him as he waited to hear her answer.

"I haven't," Maggie answered.

"Don't lie to me, Maggie, you have been acting strange these last few days." Erick grabbed her by her wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"I haven't, Erick, I swear!" Maggie cried out.

Erick shook his head and reached up pulling the ear bud out of her ear. He lifted it up and raised his brow at her. Maggie stared at the ear bud.

"My assistant and I wear those to communicate to one another. She's not always invited to these things and if I need something quick it's an easy way to get a hold of her without all the noise and excusing myself from the party." Maggie looked at Erick in hopes he'd believe her story, but she knew he wasn't dumb.

He sat the ear bud down and smashed it. He smirked and pulled her down the hall. She became scared and wishing she had not told Sterling yes. Now how was he going to protect her?

"Mr. Ivanovo," someone called from behind.

Erick stopped and looked at the man. Maggie tried to look over Erick's shoulder, but the broad shoulder Russian only got in her way.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"You asked me to keep an eye on Mr. Markevich and report if he did anything suspicious," the man said.

"What is he doing?"

"That's just it he's gone."

Erick turned to Maggie as she still had fear in her eyes. He turned back to the man.

"Keep an eye on her while I deal with that little problem," Ivanovo snapped.

He pushed past the man and stormed off. Maggie glanced up at the man and shock appeared on her face.

"Eliot, what are you doing here?" Maggie questioned.

"Thought there might be trouble," Eliot said as he walked over.

Eliot reached into his back pocket and pulled a spare ear bud.

"I got her," Eliot said as he handed Maggie the spare ear bud. "Ivanovo is going to be back soon when he realizes when you haven't left the room, Sterling."

"Eliot, get Maggie out the back entrance and we'll take care of Ivanovo," Nate's voice came.

"Don't let her out of your sight, Spencer," Sterling remarked.

"Yeah, yeah. She wouldn't be in this mess if you had been honest." Eliot rolled his eyes.

"Spencer," Sterling snapped.

"I heard you."

Maggie sighed and Eliot guided her towards the back of the hallway. But it was when they got there that three large Russians walked out the back room. Eliot stopped and pulled her behind him.

"Where do you think you are going?" one of the large, tattooed men asked.

"Mr. Ivanovo asked me to bring her back here." Eliot looked at them.

"Mr. Ivanovo said nothing of the sort," Erick's voice came.

Eliot and Maggie glanced over their shoulders and saw Erick standing there. Erick clicked his tongue in disappointment and ran his hands through his hair.

"It's a shame, Maggie, that you were on their side." Erick walked towards them.

"Eliot, where are you?" Nate's voice chimed in.

"We're in a bit of a bind, Nate. We could use a little back up," Eliot muttered.

Maggie stared at Erick. He lifted the gun at them and Eliot stared at the polished gun.

"Do you have a plan?" Maggie asked.

"Thinking," Eliot replied. "Stay close to me."

"Hey, I told you no guns, what kind of an operation are you running here, Ivanovo!" some snapped.

Maggie glanced over her shoulder and the two three Russian's stepped to the side. She stared at the young woman that was working with Sterling and pretending to be her assistant, Nina.

"I'm sorry, but they're wired, both of them. Who knows what they have on us?" Erick looked over.

"I don't do business with someone who's spooked. That doesn't look good for me," Katarina looked at them.

Erick took a deep breath and Maggie looked at the younger woman as she walked over. She stood in front of them and Maggie watched as Erick straightened his tie.

"I apologize," Erick said. "I just don't like being made a fool of. I thought Dr. Collins could be trusted, but I see now that she is not. She had a listening device in her ear and I tend to find out who was on the other end."

"Well, I would like to do business before you go snooping about." Katarina turned on her heels and looked at Maggie and Eliot. "Put them in the room and we can deal with them later."

They were grabbed from behind and pushed towards the door at the end of the hall. Maggie looked at Eliot as he glanced around. If there was someone who could get them out this mess it was Eliot.

"There is a plan isn't there?" Maggie asked.

"I'm thinking of one as I go."

"What do you mean you are thinking as you go?" Maggie became confused.

"We weren't fully informed of what the situation is in. Sterling only gave Nate what he wanted to hear." Eliot looked at her.

Maggie shook her and looked at the opened door. She only hoped Sterling and Nate had something up their sleeves like the old days.

But the little hope she had of Katarina's sudden appearance did make her think about the snippy little agent.

"Well, we have someone to keep an eye on us," Maggie remarked.

"Who's that?" Eliot asked.

"Katarina, she and Sterling were working on this case together."

Eliot glanced at Maggie and back at the two men.

"She's not here to help us, Maggie, she's the middle man for one nasty Russian," Eliot whispered.

Maggie felt herself become woozy at the realization of the suppose Interpol agent. Eliot grabbed her arm as she slightly swayed.

"Easy, Maggie," Eliot said.

They were sat down and arms tied behind their backs.

"How's that plan coming?" Maggie asked.

"It's coming." Eliot looked at the Russian as he shut the door.

It was moments later that the door opened. Both Maggie and Eliot glanced up curious to see who would walk through the door. Maggie took a deep breath not sure how much more she could handle without showing her fear.

Katarina walked in and an older man walked in, but Erick did not. Katarina straightened her suit and looked at Maggie. She turned to the well dressed older man and helped him sit down.

"When my dear Katarina told me that not only did she got a very valuable asset, but that she also got the infamous Eliot Spencer, I just had to see for myself." The older man leaned forward and looked at Eliot and Maggie. "I guess it's true about what they say, that all good things come to an end. What's it been Eliot, five years since you took off with my money?"

"Wasn't yours to begin with, but I wanted to keep more than five percent."

"Yes, I noticed. Crime doesn't pay the little man. And Dr. Collins, my you are quite the looker, no wonder Erick couldn't keep his hands off you. But you also ruffled one of his investor's feathers, Mr. Markevich, excuse, me Agent Jim Sterling. He's quite a clever man is he not, Katarina?"

"He is a creature of habit," Katarina remarked. "And to think all you had to do is say the right things and he just beamed with pride about his daughter. I was the rookie and he taught me more than I can imagine."

"So, you're a snitch," Eliot remarked.

"I wouldn't say a snitch, but an informant," Katarina remarked. "I just inform the right people."

"What do you want with us?" Maggie asked.

"You know too much, Dr. Collins, there's only one thing to do about that loose end," the older man reached into his suit coat. "I'm going to kill you."

"Then you should know before you kill me that those paintings in the grand lobby are forges," Maggie thought quickly on her feet.

"What are you doing?" Eliot muttered.

"Getting us out of here," Maggie remarked.

The older man raised his brow and stood. Katarina wrinkled her brow at the two of them as they whispered back and forth.

"They're lying," Katarina remarked. "I verified those paintings myself before they were shipped."

Maggie looked at the older man as he turned to Katarina. She was sweating and Maggie smiled a little.

"I didn't have the heart to tell Erick the paintings were forges. I also wanted actually see inside the old theatre so I thought it was my only way in." Maggie looked at them. "Guess I was wrong."

"Maggie, what are you doing?" Sterling's voice touched her ear.

"Bring Erick in here now, Katarina, tell him to clear this theatre because I'm about to rip it apart for the real paintings." The older man stood up. "Dr. Collins, you better be telling the truth or I will kill you without question."

Maggie glanced at Eliot as he raised his brow at her. She smiled and turned to the older man and gave a nod. Katarina slightly narrowed her eyes at her and walked out the room. She returned moments with Erick.

"Dr. Collins, believes that your art work is forges, Erick. Is this true?" the older man asked.

"What? She's lying they are real and you can check them yourself." Erick wrinkled his brow at the older man. "Katarina has checked them herself as well."

"Have your guests leave, Erick, this party is over until I verify the art myself," the older man remarked. "Go now!"

Erick scampered out the room and the older man looked at Katarina as she stood there.

"Follow Erick and make sure he does as he's told." The older man took a seat.

Maggie looked at the older man as he smiled. She turned her gaze towards Eliot as he stared down the older man.

"How's the plan coming?" Maggie whispered.

"Almost got it set." Eliot looked over at her.

"Don't worry, Maggie, we're on our way." Sterling's comment was half comforting.

The fire alarm was set off and Maggie glanced up with wide eyes. The older man stood up and hurried towards the door, but as he reached the door, it was kicked in. He fell back and Eliot broke the ropes that he had managed to loosen.

Maggie glanced over and saw two of Sterling's agents standing there.

"I have you for two counts of knapping now, Yuri." Sterling walked into the room.

"Markevich, I should have known you were a wolf in sheep's clothing. But you already knew of that knowledge didn't Agent Sterling?" Yuri looked at Sterling.

Sterling smiled and looked at his men and gave a nod in Yuri's direction. "Make sure the Russian bastard doesn't see day light for a very long time."

Eliot untied Maggie and she stood up. She looked at Sterling as he stiffened up and was not quick to make sure she was alright. It was his front he never truly let down.

"What happens now?" Maggie asked.

"Ivanovo will do a plea bargain and feed Interpol all they need."

"What about Katarina?"

"Confession and turned her own father in."

Maggie looked at Eliot as he folded his arms. "This was all your plan wasn't it, Sterling?"

Sterling smiled and turned on his heels. Maggie frowned at Sterling's answer to Eliot's question. She shook her head and went off to get a straight answer, but as always he was already heavy into his work.


	7. Black Knight

**Chapter 7: Black Knight**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Maggie returned to her office with a new office assistant working just as hard as her former assistant. She sighed a little and walked into her office and hung her coat and purse on the coat rack.

"I didn't have time to make an appointment," the familiar voice touched her ears.

Maggie slowly turned and looked at Sterling as he comfortably sat her chair. She did not rush to greet him though her heart told her. She simply went to her desk and sat some files down and changed her routine.

"You have a few messages on your email already," Sterling remarked.

"What do you want, Jim?" Maggie asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright and readjusting," he answered.

"I'm fine," Maggie coldly gave him the only response he clearly didn't come for.

She turned to him and put her hands on her hips. He raised his brow at her and stood up casually. She watched as he straightened his nicely pressed suit and tie before he walked around her desk.

"I can see you are quite fine, Maggie," Sterling answered. "But how fine are you really?"

"Why should you care, Jim? You did what you always do; you shut people out and left…again." Maggie stared at him. "You can't keep playing with people's emotions."

"I don't play with people's emotions. I simply use them to achieve what I need."

Maggie shook her head and walked towards the door.

"Leave, Jim. I don't want to see you again, ever again." Maggie turned the door knob. "I wish you the best and I hope you don't teach your daughter the same technique."

She saw him frown at her words and shrugged. He made his way towards the door and she opened the door for him.

"Good bye, Maggie, always a pleasure," Sterling remarked.

Maggie turned her gaze away from him and watched from the corner of her eye as he left. She shut the door and locked it.

"Good bye, Jim," Maggie whispered.

Later that day Maggie made her way to the commentary to visit Sam's grave. She pulled her black coat tightly around her and carried the lively bouquet of fresh flowers.

As she got to his grave Maggie stopped to see someone standing there. She walked closely and saw Nate and her eyes became soft.

"Nate," she whispered.

He turned in her direction and gave a weak smile. She walked closer to him and he wiped his eyes.

"It's Tuesday," Nate said.

Maggie smiled and placed the flowers down on the grave. She lightly traced Sam's name and smiled. Her eyes stared at the toy truck that hadn't been there before. Her gaze glanced up at Nate and she stood up.

"I found it in a box I hadn't unpacked." Nate looked at her. "I figured it was best to bring it here."

Maggie nodded and turned to the grave site. She folded her arms to fend off the brisk air and let her thoughts be pushed away.

"I thought you and the team were gone," Maggie mentioned.

"They are, but I came back just for a little while," Nate remarked.

"Client?" Maggie asked.

"No, just a little time before another job comes by."

Maggie turned her gaze to Nate as he looked forward. "Nate?"

He looked over at her and she raised her brow at him.

"Honest truth, Maggie."

She glanced around to see if Nate truly was telling the truth. She turned back to the grave and glanced down at her watch.

"I wasn't ok with it at first because I knew you could do better than that," Nate said.

Maggie wrinkled her brow and turned to Nate. He turned and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Maggie folded her arms.

"But I can see it now," Nate said.

He turned and started walking away. Maggie rolled her eyes and followed quickly behind Nate. She came up beside him.

"Nate? Don't walk away," Maggie called after him.

Nate stopped and faced her and she stopped short. "I'm ok with it, Maggie. You have every right to see who ever you want."

Maggie stared at him and her brow raised at him.

"He really is a good person." Nate looked at her.

Maggie rubbed her head and shook it. Nate was just rambling and she had no idea who or what he was talking about. None of it made sense, but she came to conclusion that when it came to Nate he was not an easy person to understand.

"Who are you talking about? Nate, I'm not seeing anyone." Maggie looked at him.

Nate was about to say something, but then he paused. He reached over and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I think you know who I'm talking about, Maggie." Nate looked up at her. "I don't think you need me or the team to rescue you anymore when you get in danger. You have your own black knight."

Maggie felt her brow wrinkle as Nate placed something in her hand.

"You just have to play with the right person in a game of skill, Maggie, I think you've met your best match." Nate kissed her cheek and stepped away from her. "He's always adored you."

Maggie opened her hand and stared at the chess piece in her hand. She sighed and closed her hand tightly and sighed.

As the evening approached Maggie stared at the familiar building. She took a deep breath and glanced down at the black knight in her hand.

She then looked at the driver and gave a nod. "Thank you."

"I can wait for you if you need me too," the driver remarked.

"No, that's ok." She handed him a large tip before getting out.

The cab drove off and she looked at the building in front of her. She pulled her coat tightly and walked to the front door. She glanced around before knocking and watched as the old security guard made it to the door.

"Dr. Collins, how good to see you," he greeted her. "He said you'd be by."

Maggie smiled as the security guard stepped to the side.

"He's on the roof having a drink," The older man said.

"Thank you." Maggie smiled.

She took the elevator to the top floor and down the hall until she reached the door that led to the rooftop. Her feet carried her up the steep steps and she pushed open the door to feel the brisk air rush up against her. It wasn't a pleasant feeling when the cool air was far cooler than below, but still she kept going.

Maggie walked towards the ledge and saw a familiar figure staring out into the distance with a shallow glass of Scotch in hand. It was almost a picturesque pose he was in. The lights of the city barely reached the top of the building, but gave a glow enough to enjoy the sight.

She stepped closer and looked at him.

"Checkmate," Maggie said.

She watched as he turned his gaze towards her and Maggie opened her hand.

"Black knight, I guess you got my message," He remarked.

"A certain white knight passed the message to me. He rambled, but the message was there somewhere."

"He tends to do that, but he gets to the point eventually." Sterling smirked as he sat the shallow glass down.

"I thought you and Nate weren't friends?" Maggie remarked.

Sterling stepped down from a raised part of the building and walked towards her. She took a deep breath as he stood inches from her. He lifted his hand and lightly stroked her cheek with his hand.

"I'm not a simple man, Maggie, I never pretended to be a simple one. And there are days even the world gets irritated by my methods of solving problems." Sterling lifted her chin.

"You didn't answer my question, Jim," Maggie whispered.

"I think you know the answer, Maggie." He smirked.

Maggie reached up and grabbed his hand. She pressed her lips against his rough hand and turned away.

"You and Nate are just like one another, Jim. People don't change for just any reason. Something had to have happened."

She heard Sterling chuckle a little and she felt his hand wrap around her arm. She turned towards him.

"You're right, but some things are left best unsaid," Sterling said.

Maggie faced him fully and reached up and stroked his cheek. She shook her head and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being a selfish bastard and keeping secrets from me." Maggie stared at him as he rubbed his cheek.

Sterling stood straight and shook his head.

"For God sake, Jim, can't you ever say what you have too without feeling you have to be a man about it?" Maggie kept her gaze on him.

"It's gotten me into a lot of trouble, especially these last weeks." Sterling looked at her.

"Then show me how you feel," Maggie remarked.

Sterling raised his brow at her. "I haven't had enough to drink."

Maggie rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his tie and kissed him. He pulled her to him and returned her impulsive gesture.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "I don't need alcohol to show you how I feel."

"But it does help set the mood." Sterling looked at her.

She stepped back and grabbed his hand.

"So, black knight what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Maggie whispered.

"I'm not sure," Sterling replied as he lifted her chin up.

"That's interesting," Maggie looked up at him.

"What?"

"That you don't know." Maggie smirked.

He smiled and pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed her once more.


End file.
